catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny Field
Sunny Field is a place in the Ancients territory. It's a large plain with a few giant boulders. The sun shines very brightly here. Chat Fish song: Fish Song jumped around trying to land on top of a boulder. Pansyfur padded in. Lilacpaw followed. Pansyfur pounced on a small bird, pecking at a spot of grass. "Try catching that finch over there." she mewed to Lilacpaw. Lilacpaw leaped at the bird and caught it, nipping its neck. She looked down infront of her. A large tunnel hole lay open. "Whoa! Pansyfur, I found a tunnel!" "Good catch!" Pansyfur smiled. "I wonder where that leads to...." she trailed off, as she thourght she'd heard pawsteps. "I wonder if anyone lives there....maybe we should take a look? After all, it is on ShadowClan territory." Lilacpaw gingerly walked in. She could here soft voices. She sniffed. "WindClan." She growled. Pansyfur followed her. "Be ccareful. If we watch them, we can reprt to the Clan, with whatever they're up to." Thank StarClan it's not Skyclan or DarkClan, she thought. Lilacpaw walked down the tunnel and found two kits- One white, One Russet. "What are you doing here!" She spat. The white tom gave a slight smile to the cat. "Were on WindClan Territory." He mewed. "Your Tresspassing." The russet kit moved and Lilacpaw saw she was blind. "Only Wispkit knows the way out. Plus, WindClan already has apprentices as tunnerlers." Blue eyes glowed, watching them. "This isn't WindClan's territory. This is my groups territory. Scram!" He hissed. (Who is Blue :/ ) Swipekit and Wispkit started to leave. "WindClan owns the Tunnels!" Lilacpaw shuffled back to the camp. (I said "blue eyes glowed, watching them". Not "Blue's eyes". >.> get it right dammit.) He hissed, "Scram you Clan freaks!" He revealed himself to be a large, muscular tom with jet black stripes. (Sorry Echo. I am really tired today.) Swipekit ran out of the tunnels. (It's fine. I'm on my last nerve. I have a ton of homework this week end so I'm really stressed.) He growled, fluffy fur bristled. Swipekit, Wispkit, and Lilacpaw ran up to the WindClan tunnel. When they got to the surface, they heard the screeching of battle. "What in StarClan is going on!" Lilacpaw hissed. The tom pushed his way out, watching the scene. "On second thought, why don't you kits stay here..." Yew, Clatter and Pocupine raced through the forest. Lilacpaw looked at the tom. "I think its over..." "I knew this would happen... Either way, Sneertooth is still alive. You guys stay here." Wispkit nodded. "By the way. My name is Gray Stone. Follow me. I will let you stay in my den for the night." He said, walking back into the tunnels. Swipekit felt terror though. Mudheart might of died! Gray Stone somehow felt her/his concern. "I am sure that Mudheart is alive." He murmured, making some nests for the young cats. His pelt was starry like in the dark. (Gray Stone is like Fallen Leaves. He lived in the tunnels after he died, either chasing out intruders or helping kits find their way back.) (Cool.) Lilacpaw saw Wispkit and Swipekit curl up. She settled down in her own nest and closed her eyes. Following, Pansyfur padded in, unnoticed by the other cats. In the morning, she was woken up by Swipekit. "Rawr!" Lilacpaw got up and Wispkit and Swipekit pounced on her. Laughing, she looked at the two kits. Swipekit was leaving with Wispkit. Please don't Go. Lilacpaw said silently. She liked the two kits. Lilacpaw ran over to Pansyfur. Category:Location